Spurious Relationship
by LadyZiTao
Summary: Summary: Jangan bertanya kenapa? Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hubungan yang kami jalani hanyalah sebagai formalitas dan kebutuhan pribadi saja. Dalam surat itu jelas tertulis bahwa kami hanya sebatas rekan yang saling membutuhkan. Tapi, bukan salah kami jika cinta yang kami anggap tidak penting itu hadir di antara dua orang egois seperti kami. GS, DLDR, KRISTAO COUPLE/[HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Spurious Relationship

Author: JYSloveKT

Main cast: •Huang Zi Tao

•Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Other cast: •Baekhyun

•Luhan

•Kai

.etc

Rated: T M(mungkin) :v

Genre: Romanca,drama,etc

Diclamer: Chara is NOT MINE, but this FanFic is MINE! ARRA?

Warning: GS,typo,EYD bermasalah, alur berantakan,OOC,etc

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Summary: Jangan bertanya kenapa? Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hubungan yang kami jalani hanyalah sebagai formalitas dan kebutuhan pribadi saja. Dalam surat itu jelas tertulis bahwa kami hanya sebatas rekan yang saling membutuhkan. Tapi, bukan salah kami jika cinta yang kami anggap tidak penting itu hadir di antara duo orang egois seperti kami.

.

.

.

.

JYSloveKT present .

.

.

Sudah dua jam ia duduk di kursi empuk hitam itu sambil tangan yang tak hentinya mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard di depannya. Deretan huruf dan angka ada di layar monitor komputuer itu. Kacamata hitam yang melorot ia benarkan ke posisi yang benar. Seorang wanita matang berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengerutkan alis bingung ketika ada email masuk. Dia buka surat email itu, guratan kekesalan langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Wanita dengan pakian kerja nan sexy tersebut memutar kursinya kekanan. Di sudut sana(masih dalam satu ruangan) seorang wanita lain duduk, matanya fokus membaca sebuah buku.

"Baekhyun-sshi!"teriak wanita 25 tahun nyaring, wanita yang di panggil segera berdiri, meninggalkan buku yang ia baca.

"Kenapa nuno Huang?"tanya wanita mungil bersurai pendek berponi itu. Nona Huang yang ia sebut menatapnya datar.

"Katakan pada ibuku. Jika aku sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Mengerti?"Baekhyun mengangguk paham tanpa protes. Asal kalian tahu saja Baekhyun adalah orang yang bisa bertahan menjadi sekretaris nono muda yang memiliki nama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi."kata Tao datar, Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menuju tempatnya, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Nama lengkapnya adalah Huang Zi Tao, seorang wanita pertama yang berhasil membuat lima perusahaan suskses di lima negara sekaligus. Wanita dengan surai panjang hitam sepunggung, dengan bibir kucing nan sexy mampu membuat para pria rela mengantri untuk bisa melihatnya. Tubuh kecoklatan nan sexy menambah daya tarik Tao. Walaupun memiliki fisik yang sempurna, Tao sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih padahal umunya hampir kepala tiga tapi tidak ada sedikit pun niatan untuknya menikah. Hingga pada hari ini, sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirm oleh sang ibu tercinta. Sebuah pesan yang mengancamnya kalau dia tidak memiliki kekasih hingga minggu depan saat ibunya datang ke Souel maka dia akan di jodohkan dengan pria pilahan sang ibu. Dan sepengetahuan Tao, ibunya itu tipe wanita jadul dan pasti calon yang di berikan sang ibu sangatlah—"

Sudahlah, ini membuat Tao pusing. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memiliki kekasih yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Tao banyak memiliki teman laki-laki, contaohnya saja Kim Jong In atau yang sering di panggil Kai. Pemuda yang satu-satunya bisa sangat akrab dengan Tao,tak jarang mereka di kira sepasang kekasih. Kai adalah dancer terkenal, sekarang namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu sedang melakukan tour dunianya.

Tao menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, memejamkan matanya erat. Hari ini ia sangat lelah. Dari tadi kerjaannya hanya berada didepan komputer hingga membuat matanya sakit. Tao melepas kacamata hitamnya, meletakkan kacamata mahal bermerek itu di atas meja. Baekhyun yang duduk di sudut sana memperhatikan pergerakan sang boss. Baekhyun sangat menganggumi Tao. Tao memang patut di kagumi. Prestasi yang ia raih sangatlah WOW di tambah ke cantikan yang di miliki yeoja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sang Bos cantiknya.

.

.

.

Dress mini yang kenakan terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh sexynya. Tao kini berada disebuah klub terkenal milik temannya. Seorang pria tampan tinggi dengan rambut sedikit panjang menghampiri Tao yang sedang asik menikmati wine di genggamannya. Tao masih fokus dengan wine tapi dia tahu pria itu kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sendiri?"tanya pria tinggi itu mencoba berbasi-basi, tapi sayang sekali boy, Tao sekarang tidak ingin di ganggu. Wanita cantik nan sexy itu berdiri, mengabaikan pria tampan yang kini tercengang sekaligus syok karena baru saja di cueki. Tao meilirk kilas pria itu sebelum kembali berjalan, sebuah senyum miring ia lakukan. Bibir berbalut lipstik itu bergerak-gerak sedikit entah mengucapkan apa.

"Yo, Tao kenapa kau sendiri saja di sini? Mana teman priamu? Tidak biasanya kau sendiri di tempat ini."Tao melipat kedua tanganya, dress hitam tanpa lengan memperlihatkan bahu putih indahnya. Tao duduk di disamping yeoja yang hanya mengenakan dress merah dengann rambut tergerai indah. Yoeja itu Luhan, pemilik klub ini. Teman Tao.

"Oenni, aku ini wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin aku mengajak pria sembarangan mau aku kemanakan derajatku huh.."Luhan memiringkan bibirnya, sikap sombong Tao kambuh. Luhan menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Tao, mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh Tao mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa oennie?"tanya Tao bingung,tubuhnya ia dekatkan ke arah Luhan.

"Kau lihat namja yang tinggi yang baru kau tolak tadi?"Tao melirik arah pandang Luhan lalu mengangguk,"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Tao, kekehan kecil kelaur dari mulut Luhan, yeoja baby face itu berbisik kembali."Pria yang baru saja kau tolak adalah anak dari presiden Korea Selatan. Ck, kau memang hebat Tao, berani menolak soerang Lee Donghae.."sambung Luhan dengan nada mengejek berbeda dengan yang ia ucapkan. Tao menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali melirik pria yang katanya anak persiden tersebut, Tao menggeleng cuek.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau anak presideh kah, anak teroris ataupun anak mafia sekalipun jika aku tidak berminat maka aku tidak akan meladeni mereka."tawa langsung meluncur dari bibir tipis Luhan,yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memnag sangat ajaib. Tao bukan wanita murahan namun Tao hobi berganti-ganti pria, dan lebih ajaib lagi, Tao mengencani pria yang di bawah dari standart yang seharusnya. Contohnya saja bartender yang kini mengobrol dengan Tao, bartender itu berwajah manis, namanya Zelo. Zelo dan Tao pernah kencan beberapa hari bahkan hampir tidur bersama. Sungguh Luhan ingin tertawa terus saat mengingat tingkah temannya ini.

"Besok malam bagaimana? Tenang saja.. Ini pasti berhasil."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa oeh? Seeprtinya seru sekali."tanya Luhan, Zelo menunduk malu sedangkan Tao menyuruh Luhan untuk diam.

"Ini urusan kami, oenni tidak ada sangkut pautnya.."kata Tao tegas, Luhan tercengang dengan wajah yang aneh. Tapi yeoja itu menuruti perkataan Tao, dia diam sambil memperhatikan ke adaan Barnya. Dahi Luhan berkerut saat melihat segerombolan wanita yang mengelilingi entah siapa, Luhan menjengitkan kakinya agar bisa melihat seseorang di balik kerumuman wanita itu namun tidak bisa, para wanita itu menghalanginya."Dasar yeoja-yejoa bodoh, kalian menghalangiku.."desis Luhan jengkel masih terus berusaha untuk mencoba melihat seseorang itu. Tao yang sudah selesai mengobrol dengan Zelo,memperhatikan tingkah aneh Luhan, arah matanya melihat apa yang di coba Luhan lihat, yang Tao lihat hanya segerombolan wanita yang menggerumungi seseorang dan para pengunjung mabuk yang sedang menari-nari tidak jelas di lantai dansa. Mendadak Tao ingin ikut manari, Tidak-tidak. Itu tidak boleh. Tao segera menggeleng keras.

"Oenni, aku mau ke toilet dulu.."Luhan mengangguk dan melirik Tao kilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Tao mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Kaki jenjangnya ia gerakkan, melangkah melewati gerumbulan orang-orang mabuk. Kini Tao sudah berada di toilet yang ia tuju. Raut wajah Tao berubah datar dan dingin ketika melihat dua wanita palacur sedang mengobrol di depan wastapel. Dengan cueknya Tao berdiri di sebelah mereka. Dua wanita mulai berbisik ria membicarakan Tao, tapi Tao tidak peduli. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya tadi?! Astaga kau tahu pria itu sangaaaaaattttt tampan. Ah andai saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya.."kata wanita berambut pirang yang kini mebersihkan tangannya dengan air, Tao melirik ke arah dua wanita yang asik mengobrol itu sebentar.

"Jinja? Ahh kau beruntung Yoo Min-ah.. aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ha... kau selalu beruntung.. Ku dengar pria itu bukan berasal dari korea kan?"kata wanita satunya,Tao mencoba mendengarkan, Tao sengaja memperlambat mencuci tanganya. Sepertinya ini menarik,pikir Tao dengan sebuah seringai aneh.

"Mungkin, rambutnya saja bewarna pirang, pria itu tinggi sekali, aku saja mengkin hanya sebatas dadanya.. aku ingin sekali mencium pria itu ugh~~"Lalu tak lama tawa menghiasi toilet itu, dan dengan informasi yang ia dapat Tao pun keluar dari toilet. Dia ingin lihat seperti apa pria yang di bicarakan dua pelcaur tidak penting itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTUINE

NEXT OR DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Spurious Relationship

Author: JYSloveKT

Main cast: •Huang Zi Tao

•Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Other cast: •Baekhyun

•Luhan

•Kai

.etc

Rated: T - M(mungkin) :v

Genre: Romanca,drama,etc

Diclamer: Chara is NOT MINE, but this FanFic is MINE! ARRA?

Warning: GS,typo,EYD bermasalah, alur berantakan,OOC,etc

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Summary: Jangan bertanya kenapa? Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hubungan yang kami jalani hanyalah sebagai formalitas dan kebutuhan pribadi saja. Dalam surat itu jelas tertulis bahwa kami hanya sebatas rekan yang saling membutuhkan. Tapi, bukan salah kami jika cinta yang kami anggap tidak penting itu hadir di antara duo orang egois seperti kami.

.

.

.

.

JYSloveKT present ^^

.

.

Malam itu Tao tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan malam itu juga terjadi sesuatu hal yang membuat orang-orang disana berlarian keluar, takut dapat amukan dari pemilik Club bernama Xi Club itu. Dan pagi ini, seorang yeoja dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya duduk disebuah sofa empuk di apertement mewah itu. Yeoja lain keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Yeoja itu, Xi Luhan mendelik pada temannya, matanya masih terlihat marah. Di tidak percaya temannya bisa melakukan semua itu.

"Tao."panggilnya datar, yeoja bernama Tao menoleh dan menatap dirinya datar."Apa?"tanya Tao malas dengan wajah di tekuk, Luhan menghela nafas lalu melangkah mendekati Tao, melipat tangannya didepan dada. Yeoja bersurai hitam mendongak keatas."Jika kau melakukan hal gila seperti kemarin malam. Aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ku lagi selamanya. Mengerti?"Tao memutar matanya mendengar ancaman itu. Dengan malas ia mengangguk. Dia tau apa yang dia lakukan semalam sangat kurang wajar di lakukan oleh orang sepertinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jika saja orang itu tidak membuatnya emosi maka kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Jadi salah siapa sekarang? Ya, salah orang itulah,jawab Tao cepat. Luhan duduk disebelahn Tao, memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao.

"Tapi.. ku akui tingkahmu kemarin malam sangat luar biasa. Sanggup membuat pria yang digilai itu bertukuk lutut padamu.."kata Luhan dengan suara kekagumannya, Tao mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kau juga hebat oenni. Dengan teriakkanmu mampu membuat seluruh pengunjung berlari ketakutan."raut wajah Luhan berubah kesal, di ingatnya lagi. Gara-gara pelanggannya kabur, Luhan menjadi rugi.

"Kenapa Oen?"tanya Tao bingung, Tao tidak usah tahu urusan ini, pikirnya. Luhan menggeleng lalu berdiri. Meraih buah apel yang ada di atas meja lalu menggigitnya, Enak.

"Aku ganti baju dulu Tao."

"Bukannya kau sudah memakai baju oen?"tanya Tao, Luhan menegerjap,, melirik tubuhnya dan tak lama tawa menggema. Kenapa mendadak dia jadi pelupa begini, Ck..

"Sepertinya kau harus berhenti bergaul dengan pria cina itu oen. Gara-gara kau dekat dengannya kau jadi pelupa begini.."

"Apa yang kau bilang. Itu tidak masuk akal babo. Mana mungkin pelupa bisa menular.. Sudahlah aku harus ke kamar dulu.. Oh yaa aku lupa. Hari ini kau harus pulang ke rumah Tao. Aku tidak mau jadi amukan oenni tersayangmu itu. Mengerti."

"Arraso Oen."kata Tao lalu mengambil buah apel di atas meja dan memakannya tanpa mengupas kulit apel itu. Luhan berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan.. auws."gumam Tao, tanpa sengaja ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Cepat-cepat Tao ke dapur, berkumur berusaha menghilangkan darah yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sangat amis dan menjijikan. Tao sanga tidak suka darah namun dia tidak takut melihat darah karena darah adalah hal yang sering ia lihat karena sang ibu adalah seorang dokter. Omong-omong soal ibu, Tao baru ingat ibunya akan datang tu-ah salah enam hari lagi. Shit!. Tao buru-buru menuju kamar yang selalu ia tempati jika menginap di apertement Luhan. Mengganti bajunya dengan bajunya malam kemarin. Tao meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari apertement Luhan tanpa pamit. Sebelum ibunya datang ia harus dapat namjachingu atau tidak...hidupnya pasti akan sengsara. OH NO! *plakk*

Cklek

"Tao, sepertinya kau harus pergi. Jadi ka—Eh? Kemana yeoja bodoh itu? TAO! TAO"Luhan baru keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak ada Tao. Berteriak memanggil nama temannya namun tidak ada sahutan sepertinya Tao memang sudah pergi. Luhan bergumam tidak jelas. Ini kebiasaan yang harus berubah. Sudah di tolong malah kabur begitu saja. Huang Zi Tao, kau memang yeoja aneh

...juga mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

"Pelayan Park! Pelayan Park! YA PELAYAN PARK KAU DIMANA?! KAU INGIN—"

"Saya disini nyonya saya disini hah hah hah.."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku NYONYA! AKU MASIH MUDA KAU TAHU ITU BODOH!"pemuda yang masih berusia 24 tahun itu menciut, sangat takut dengan amarah sang majikan. Tao, yeoja yang sekarang sedang mengatur nafas karena sangat kesal. Entahlah dia marah-marah sendiri padahal dia baru datang kerumah mewahnya. Tao melempar tasnya pada pelayan dengan nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Ikuti aku."kata Tao dingin. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengekor Tao di belakang. Tao naik ke lantai atas menggunakan tangga padalah ada lift yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Dia sedang tidak mood naik lift jadi naik tangga adalah pilihan yang bagus. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berkata iya pada apa yang di ucapkan Tao.

"Saya mengerti nyo—ah nona iya saya mengerti nona."kata Chanyeol sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tas Tao saat melihat deathglare mengerikan sang majikan.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Tao, pintu coklat itu terbuka dan Tao masuk, sedangkan Cahnyeol hanya diam berdiri di luar kamar Tao. Nona Huang berbalik dan mulai berteriak."CEPAT MASUK!"Chanyeol masuk dengan panik, suara degeman pintu tertutup dengan nyaring. Setelah menutup pintu Tao merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang king sizenya tanpa mengganti dress yang ia kenakan. Bau alkohol yang menempel di dressnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Tao melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya, terlihat pelayan yang sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun dengannya itu ketakutan. Tao terkekeh lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, paha putihnya terekpos bebas dan untung saja Chanyeol sedang tidak menatapnya. Cepat-cepat Tao menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya.

"Berdiri disitu selama aku tidur. Ah tidak usah kau boleh duduk tapi jangan ke luar dari kamar ini selangkah pun saat aku tidur kau mengerti pelayan Park."

"Saya mengerti nona.."kata Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meletakkan tas malah Tao di atas meja sampingnya. Tap tersenyum, Chanyeol salah satu pelayan kesukaannya karena pelayan ini selalu menurut dengannya. Tao beringsut menjadi berbaring, menarik selimutnya mencari posisi tidur yang pas lalu setelah itu Tao memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan damai.

.

Beberapa Jam kemudian

Awan mulai bergumul seirirng waktu yang terus bergerak. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, sosok namja dengan pakaian maid masih betah duduk disebuah sofa berwarna cream disebuah kamar mewah itu. Chanyeol berdiri saat melihat pergerakan dari selimut di atas ranjang itu. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat majikannya bangun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Chanyeol membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi nona."sapanya, Tao turun dari ranjang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan itu isyarat agar Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol pun ke luar dari kamar Tao, tak lupa senyum yang selalu merekah dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria pirang menatap datar dan dingin pada waniata tua cantik yang kini duduk dengan santai sambil menikmati kopi pahitnya. Entahlah apa enaknya kopi pahit tanpa gula itu. Pria pirang berdelik bosan, sudah 10 menit dia menunggu tapi wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu sama sekali tidak malakukan apa-apa atau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengharuskannya datang ke rumah ibunya. Kalian tahu, pria itu sangat tidak ada mood sekarang. Karena masalah kemarin membuat moodnya turun draktis. Perdebatan yang terjadi antara dia dan... ahh sudahlah kalian tidak usah tahu. Yang penting malam kemarin adalah malam tersial baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia pria yang digandrungi banyak wanita bisa berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita hanya karena hal sepela. Oh,, harga dirinya turun bahkan bisa dibilang hancur. Dan dia bersyukur kejadian itu hanya terjadi sesaat dan orang-orang pergi. Huh..

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu dear? Kau tidak suka bertemu dengan ibumu yang renta ini."Kris,pria pirang mendelik dan mendesis mencibir sang ibu diam-diam. Ibu Kris terkekeh pelan, Wanita anggun berpakain hitam itu meletakkan gelas kopinya lalu menatap sang anak satu-satunay itu.

"Kau ada masalah? Hanya masalah besarlah yang bisa membuat seorang Kris Wu menekuk wajahnya seperti orang tidak berminat hidup seperti ini."Ibu Kris menyeringai melihat perubahan wajah anaknya yang makin kesal dan datar.

"Cepat oemma. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini. Apa kau ingin uang. Baikalh ak—"

"Ya Ya Ya kenapa jadi ke uang. Aiissshh mentang-mentang kau kaya jadi kau seenaknya saja menghamburkan uangmu eoh.? Dengar my beloved boy, ibumu ini bukan wanita msikin. Jadi—"

"Sudah cukup. Tidak usah bertele-tele. Katakan saja apa maumu Oemma."Wu Himchan—nama oemma Kris—menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tidak sopan sang anak. Jika saja sekarang ada suaminya mungkin Kris akan babak belur dipukuli mantan preman itu karena berbicara tidak sopan dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah tuan Wu. Oemma hanya mengatakannya satu kali jadi dengarkan."

"Hn"

"..Karena ada sesuatu hal yang pernah ayahmu lakukan maka oemma dan appamu akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang wanita dan kalian akan bertemu satu minggu lagi."kata Himchan tidak lupa matanya melirik reaksi sang anak tapi sepertinya tuan Wu kita masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Himchan. Wanita bersurai hitam menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu Kris. Tidak ada penolakan. Kau mengerti?"kata Himchan.

"Aku mengerti."sahut kris enteng, mata Himchan membulat, kenapa sangat gampang anaknya menerima ini semua. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak Kris,pikir Hiimchan.

"Jika kau mengerti coba ulangi yang aku ucapkan 'Kau akan di jodohkan dengan keturunan keluarga Huang."Himcahn berkata pelan

"Aku akan dijodohkan dengan keturunan keluarga HU—"

"—APA YANG OEMMA BILANG?! AKU DIJODOHKAN! TIDAK BISA OEMMO!"aahh sepertinya anak semata wayangnya ini baik-baik saja. Kris hanya agak lamban tadi. Untung saja Himchan menutup telinganya jadi dia tidak akan tuli.

"Oemma kau bercandakan? Aku tidak dijodohkan?"

"Bersikaplah sesuai umurmu Kris. Kau sudah 27 tahun jangan seperti anak kecil."

"M—mwo?"

"Sudahlah.. tadi kau sudah menerimany jadi kau bisa pergi sekarangg."usir sang oemma, Kris ternganga dengan bodohnya, menatap tidak percaya pada oemmanya yang sekarang kembali pada acara meminum kopinya..

"O-oemma aku—"

"PELAYAN KIM! BAWA NAMJA INI KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

"B-baik nyonya besar."jawab sang pelayan takut dan segera membujuk Kris namun Kris menolak keras. Urusannya dengan sang ibu belum selesai. Enak saja dia diusir.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi."

"M-m-maafkan s-saya tuan Kris."

"YA! OEMMA!"

"bye~bye~ my baby boy khekhekhekhe.. sungguh menyenangkan..."kata Himcahan tanpa peduli dengan anaknya. Ahh Himchan memang ibu yang baik(?).

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTUINE!

Thanks for riviewnya guys .. ^^

Okey, ff ini cocok di rate mana? T or M O.o

.

.

.

Riview again please gomawo :D

.

.

.

Banjarmasin

Sabtu

08/11/2013

At 16:47 a.m


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Spurious Relationship

Author: KT88

Main cast: •Huang Zi Tao

•Wu Yi Fan aka Kris Wu

Other cast: •Baekhyun

•Luhan

•Kai

•Chanyeol

•Kyungsoo

•Lay

•etc

Rated: T - M(mungkin) :v

Genre: Romanca,drama,etc

Diclamer: Chara is NOT MINE, but this FanFic is MINE! ARRA?

Warning: GS,typo,EYD bermasalah, alur berantakan,OOC,etc

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Summary: Jangan bertanya kenapa? Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hubungan yang kami jalani hanyalah sebagai formalitas dan kebutuhan pribadi saja. Dalam surat itu jelas tertulis bahwa kami hanya sebatas rekan yang saling membutuhkan. Tapi, bukan salah kami jika cinta yang kami anggap tidak penting itu hadir di antara duo orang egois seperti kami.

.

.

.

.

KT88 present .

.

.

.

"Jangan pergi dari dalam kamar ini. Mengerti kau Park Chanyeol?"namja tampan dengan pakaian maid itu mengangguk cepat, Tao menghela nafas lega hampir saja dia menjerit saat tidak menemukan siapun di dalam kamarnya. Tao duduk di tepi ranjangnya sedangkan sang pelayan pribadi duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya jika di dalam kamar majikannya.

Drrrrrrttttttt drrrrrrrtttttttt

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melirik ke meja nangkas didekat Tao, yeoja cantik itu menepuk jidatnya bodoh, suara itu ternyata dari ponselnya yang berdiring. Tao mengambil ponsel itu, ia apit ponsel itu di bahu dan kepalanya, sedangkan kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut panjang hitam nya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao, sangat lucu melihat Tao yang kesusahan mengikat rambutnya.

"—Ohh Baiklah Byun.. aku akan kesana setelah hujan reda. Kau tunggu aku disana, mengerti."kata Tao pada lawan bicaranya di telpon.

"Byun? Nugu?"

"Kenapa Chanyeol?—Bukan kau Baekhyun—"Mata Chanyeol membulat, dia melirik pensaran pada Tao yang masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya. Chanyeol kenal dengan nama Baekhyun itu tapi dia tidak yakin jika orang memang seperti apa yang dia kira, bisa saja perkiraannya salah. Di dunia ini nama Baekhyun bukan hanya orang itu, pasti yang lain juga ada. Chanyeol melamun, tidak sadar kalau Tao kini memperhikannya dengan raut wajah bingung, beberapa saat yang Tao sudah mengakhiri percakapan dengan sang asisten yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi kekantor karena ada sedikit masalah.

"Pelayan Park."

"..."

"Pelayan Park."kedutan muncul didahi Tao, dengan kesal Tao mengambil bantal di atas kasurnya lalu melempar bantal itu ke wajah Chanyeol dan tentu saja si pelayan Park kaget dengan mata nyaris keluar.

"A-ada apa n-nona?"tanya Chanyeol berusaha tenang seakan tiak terjadi apa-apa. Tao mendelik lalu berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol dengan langkah gelagapanpun keluar tanpa protes, dia tidak mau di makan Tao hidup-hidup. Entah karena apa mood hari ini menjadi sangat labil, salah sedikit saja membuatnya emosian padahal dia tidak sedang 'masa merahnyanya'.Tao menghirup udara kasar, dada Tao naik turun, hujan yang semula deras kini mereda. Tao pun berdiri, melangkah menuju lemarinya, mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan lalu pergi ke kemar mandi.

"Jangan sampai mood labil inimerusak hariku.. hu'uh.. perjodohan ini membuat ku gila."gumamnya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi, tak lama suara guyuran air terdengar.

.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan kemeja putih polos itu menekuk wajahnya, hari ini dia sangat tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun setelah insiden 'pengusiran' yang dilakukan oleh sang umma."Penyihir menyebalkan."maki Kris sambil mengingat wajah ummanya yang persis penyihir di negeri dongeng sana namun dalam artian tanda kutip.

Apertemen mewah yang ia tempati terlihat sepi mungkin karena Kris tinggal sendiri, walaupun begitu Kris tak pernah sekalipun membersihkan rumahnya melainkan menyewa pembantu yang akan datang setiap hari ke apertementa dan pulang sebelum dia sendiri pulang ke apertement. Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai, hari ini dia malas masuk kantor, toh tidak ada juga yang akan ia kerjakan selama di kantor selain menggoda asisten cantiknya. Tiba-tiba ingatan malam kemarin datang ke otaknya, tanpa sadar Kris melempar remote tvnya ke dinding dan mengakibkan romote itu hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Ku jamin dia akan mati di tanganku."seringai muncul di wajah tampan itu, Kris mempunyai ide untuk membalas perbuatan sang yeoja menyebalkan yang mempermalukannya.

"Kau akan merasakannya brengsek."pantaskah kau mengatakan yeoja itu brengsek Kris? Ohh come on.. masalah kemarin malan itu 'tidak terlalu serius' kan, jadi buat apa kau balas dendam. Sebelum menyesal lebih baik kau pikirkan baik-baik ide gilamu itu Kris, walaupun aku penulis ceritanya tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu jika terjadi sesatu hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Okey, kembali kecerita, Kris menatap tv yang menyala, berita-berita tentang bisnis sedang di tayangkan.

"Membosankan."Kris bediri, lalu mematikan tv itu, berhubung remotenya rusak jadi dia langsung mematikan di tvnya. Kris meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya sekaligus jaket karena cuasa diluar agak dingin sekarang.

.

.

Seorang namja denga selung pipi di wajahnya sedang asik duduk sambil menikmati kopi di sebuah Coffe Shop, mata namja itu sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk, helaan nafas terdengar, ia menatap rintik hujan perlahan berhenti, hawa sejuk menyergap kulit putihnya.

Krriiinnnggg

"Selamat datang"

"Hn"lonceng pertanda pelanggan datang berbunyi, seorang namja tampan dengan jaket hitam masuk, pelayan yang berada di samping pintu membungkuk hormat padanya. Langkahnya berhenti, ia lepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Pekikkan tertahan dapat dia dengar dari wanita dan gadis-gadis di Coffe Shop ini.

"Kris! Aku disini."namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dengan langkah cool namja yang ternyata Kris itu menghampiri namja dengan dimple dipipinya.

"Wooo sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ne.. keke,, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini tuan Wu?"orang ini sepertinya tidak suka berbasa-basi ya,, Kris melepaskan jaketnya, meletakkan jaket mahal itu ke atas meja lalu menatap namja didepannya.

Para wanita berdecak kagum melihat dua namja tampan di hadapan mereka, bahkan ada yang ternganga saking terpesonanya. Tanpa memeprdulikanna pekikan dan tatapan kagum kris dan namja berdimple itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu Lay."sosok di panggil Lay menyesap kopi hangatnya,"Pekerjaan apa?"setelah meletakkan gelas yang berisi setangah kopi itu ke atas meja.

"Aku ingin kau-"

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu. Itu sangat gampang ,,"kata Lay dengan seringai diwajahnya. Kris tahu bahwa Lay itu memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata makanya dia menyuruh Lay melakukan ide yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Btw Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan si pendek itu?"

"Uhuk uhuk"Lay tersedak, Kris menyeringai.

"Brengsek kau Kris. Kau mau aku mati hah!"maki Lay saat batuknya sudah reda, Kris mengidikkan bahunya tidak peduli."Aku kan Cuma tanya kenapa kau jadi kaget ,, tenang saja tuan Zhang aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa kalau-"Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, Lay mengerjap dengan wajah memerah bukan karena tingkah kris melainkan karena—

"—kau itu gay.."

SKAKMAATTT

Lay terdiam dengan wajah membeku mengalahkan es dikutub utara sana sedangkan Kris berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol kawannya itu.

"Wajah konyolmu Lay ppfftthhh bwahahahahaha"

"Ya brengsek! Kau ingin mati hah"Lay mendesis, wajah merahnya sangat jelas terlihat, orang-orang di dalam coffe shop itu menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti tertawa aku tidak akan membantumu Kris brengsek."

"..."dan Krispun langsung diam tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"Bagus.."kata Lay sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kris.

"Kau penurut juga ya hehehe"lanjut Lay dengan cengiran menyebalkan ala dirinya, Kris menyentak tangan Lay kasar lalu berdiri.

"Aku pergi.."

"Ya.. ko sebentar sekali. Kita kan belum –"

"—hal paling sial adalah jika aku berdekatan denganmu Lay bodoh."Lay membulatkan matanya, memasang wajah konyol nan menggemaskan tapi tidak bagi Kris, menurutnya tingkah Lay itu sangatlah menjijikan, tidak sadarkan dia kalau dia itu pria,bati Kris lalu setelah itu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Coffe Shop tersebut.

.

.

Dua jam harus ia habiskan dengan perdebatan panjang dengan namja-namja tua bangka di ruang rapat. Tao mendesah lalu mengcak wajahnya kasar dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperi anak kecil.

"Mereka semua memang menyebalkan! Ku harap mereka mati dan masuk keneraka paling bawah"

"A-nda tidak boleh seperti nona, mereka orang-orang penting di perusahaan ini jadi—"

"YA. YA. YA. Whatever.. I dont care.."Tao berkacak pinggang, suaranya seakan mau habis gegara perdebatan konyol hanya karena masalah tidak penting(menurut Tao).

"Baekhyun, belikan aku apapun asal bisa membuat tenggorakanku segar lagi."

"Baik nona."Yeoja mungil dengan rambut pendek sebahu itu membungkuk lalu kerluar dari ruangan sang bos. Kini Tao berjalan dan manjatuhkan tubuh sexy yang terbalut baju kantoran dengan jeans panjang yang menanmpilkan kaki jenjangnya, mata hitam itu tertutup sebentar lalu kembali terbuka. Tao mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku bajunya, menekan beberapa digit number yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala lalu menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobeoseyo? Maaf ini siapa?"Tao memutar matanya malas mendengar sahutan dari orang disberang telpon.

"Kau lupa menyimpan nomor telponku lagikan,un?"

Hening sejanak

"Ahahaha, mian mian baby Tao. Unni lupa.."

"Ck, lupamu itu akan menjadi kebiasaan,un"kekehan kembali terdengar, Tao melepas jas kerjanya sekaligus dua kancing kemeja putih polos yang ia kenang. Padahal disini AC menyala. Dada putih Tao terekpos, tanpa kawatir ada seseorang yang melihat Tao membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, melepaskan highlees(maaf kalu salah).

"Tao kau masih disana?"

"Iya un, aku masih disini dengan hati serasa di bakar dalam open dan siap meledak seperti bom waktu."

"Kau berlebihan. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohanmu dengan—"

"—Aku malas membahasnya sekarang—ohh yang un, umma ada disana?"

"Ummamu,, wanita tua yang tidak ingat umurnya itu sedang shopping dengan teman-temannya, mungkin masa muda umma tidaklah bahagia makanya sekarang dia bertingakh seperti anak muda"dan tawapun terdengar, Tao memegang perutnya sendiri mendengar ucapan sang unnie yang bisa di bilang sedang menjelek-jelekkan sang umma tercinta.

"Kau ada-ada saja hyung. Kau sedang apa un? Andai saja kau disini.."

"Aku? Hu'um.. aku sedang merebus tubuh anakku, memotong potongan tangan suamiku, melubanginya dengan bilang lalu aku—"

"YA! UNNIE KAU BICARA APA HUH!"teriak Tao menghentikkan perkataan yeoja disebrang sana.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kau ingin dengar Tao sayang,, ahh coba kau lihat ini snagat enak, darah yang bercucuran dilantai, kulit yang terkelupas .. uyeehhh~"

"GYAAAA~ hentikan omonganmu yang menjijikan itu. Un, kau membuatku ingin muntah.."Tao bangun dari tidurannya, mata Tao memerah karena rasa jijiknya sedangkan yeoja yang kini sedang berada didapur itu tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda ko Tao, mana mungkin aku membunuh suami dan anakku sendiri,ck. Kau mudah sekali di bodohi ne ahahaha"

"UNNIEE~ AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"aku juga mencintaimu baby Tao.."balas wanita dengan surai kemerahan di seberang telpon sana.

"Lupakan yang tadi dan kembali kesemula. Un, bantu aku.. carikan aku namja chingu hiks.."kata Tao dengan nada memelas tingkat dewanya.

"Adikku tercinta. Apa kau buta? Kau tidak lihat penampilamu sendiri. Tubuh yang sexy, wajah nan cantik, tinggi bak model di tambah kau itu wanita kaya, mustahil jika tidak ada namja yang mau dengamu sayang—berhentilah merengek seperti anjing atau aku akan memotong mulutmu itu."

"ANDWE!"

Cklekk

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?"Tao melotot pada yeoja yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"Keluar"

"N-nona—"

"Kubilang keluar Baekhyun dan ulangi sekali lagi."

"A-apa—"

"Keluar cepat!"teriakkan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun lari ketakutan dan deguman kencang pintu tertutup terdengar nyaring.

"Kau pemarah sekali nona Huang?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau,un. Sudahlah aku sibuk."Tao mematikan ponselnya, melempar benda itu ke sampingnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sangat jelas kalau dia masih ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Dengan langkah pelan, yeoja itu mendekati Tao.

"I-ini pesanan a-anda n-nona"Tao mengambil kasar minumanya yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Kembali ke tempatmu."

"B-baik."Baekhyun segera duduk di tempatnya dan mencoba fokus dengan komputer di hadapanya.

"Konsen Baekhyun, Konsen. Jangan sampai kau merusak pekerjaanmu.."sepertinya efek teriakan Tao sangat membekas pada Baekhyun, lihat saja tubuh mungil itu masih bergetar ketakutan. Mengetik satu kalimat saja sangat sulit untuknya, membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang namja tan sedang menggoda seorang yeoja bermata belo disebuah klub di sudut kota Seoul, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia pulang dari tour dunianya dan sekarang sang bintang sedang bersama yeoja impiannya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Siapa namamu hm?"

"..."tidak ada sahutan, namja tan itu tetap tidak menyerah, sudah 10 kali lebiha ia bertanya dan jawaban yang ia terima hanya kediaman si yeoja yang mencuri hatinya tersebut padahal mereka bertemu tidak lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu.

"Ayolah cantik, buka bibir sexymu itu kalau tidak aku akan mencium "mata besar yeoja bersurai hitam terikat itu membulat dan menatap horror namja tan di depannya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dekat tapi sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan namja tan yang bernama Jong In itu.

"Percuma kau berbicara dengannya dia tidak akan menyahut karena dia itu bisu."

"MWO! Jangan bercanda. mana mungkin yeoja semanis dia bisu. Ia kan cantik?"Yeoja bermata belo mendorong pelan tubuh Jong In. Namja tampan itu masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa sosok malaikat yang sudah memikat hatinya bisu? Pasti ini hanya bualan saja tapi jika benar. Tuhan benar-tidak adil,rurtuk Jong In dengan wajah lesunya.

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu menyentuh pundak Jong In, dan tersenyum manis.

Deg,deg,deg,deg

Dada Jong In bergememuruh ribut melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mengangkat kedua tanganya dan mengegrakkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat pada Kai jika ia memang bisu dan namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo, senang bisa berkenalan dengan namja tampan sepertimu Jong In. Lalu Kyungsoo membunguk hormat dan kembali tersenyum.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti,"seseorang yang mengintrupsi mereka tadi mendekat, yeoja dengan rambut tergulung itu menterjemahkan apa yang dikatan Kyungsoo.

"Katanya, dia(Kyungsoo)memang bisu dan namanya adalah DO Kyungsoo, senang bisa berkenalan dengan namja tampan sepertimu Jong In"Jong In terdiam membatu, dia menoleh pada sosok yeoja yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku memang bisu.."bahu Jong In mencolos kebawah melihat gerakan bibir Kyungsoo. Apakah ini karma untuknya karena sering membuat para yeoja diluar sana patah hati dan sekarang dirinya sendiri patah hati karena mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang menarik perhatian bisu.

"Aku harus pergi.."Tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo, Jong In melangkah dengan lesu menjauh. Kyungsoo menatap nanar punggung Jong In yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di lorong gelap sana. Wanita dengan rambut tergulung indah itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Uljima..."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai :D ,, hampir aja sy gak bisa lanjut ni ff lagi krn pusing dan otak lagi gak bisa di ajak konfromi -_-,, gimana? Makin gaje ya.. chapter depan flasback ketemunya Kristao :D ,, buat ff I'll never be the first ,, mian bgt belum bisa dilanjut, otak sy lagi ngandat ..mian lagi belum ada moment Kristaonya

Mian ne sy gak bisa balas riview kalain tapi riview kalian selalu sy baca ko jadi jangan lupa riview lagi ne hehehehe

Buat eunheeoh773 ehehehe sy emang dari Banjarmasin, Kalsel.. salam kenal ne..

Yg tanya siapa ayah Kris .. ayah Kris itu Yongguk BAP ._. ... preman pasar *digebukin

Dan untuk yang lain GOMAWOYO GUYS! Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa apa

.

.

Jum'at

22 November 2013

22:00

Salam :D


End file.
